Bok Choi
by ToAruBaka
Summary: A story to which only a handful people can relate to. Uninteresting to outsiders.


Vivi = Transe, Stumm

Tiana = Werdende Domina, Ahegao, hotpants, Senpai=Cloud (macht Liebe mit Loz),

Miri = Werdende Yandere, rock+stockings

_Julia = Nebenchara, hose_

Hermann = Sensei Transenkunst

Random Girls:

Copyright Lorenz, Hermann, Florian

Story

Chapter 0 - Introduction

Feared by delinquents, respected by students and admired by her fans was Tiana, the Student Council's President of LGBT High School. If anyone disturbed the peace he was dragged to the detention room, where the culprit had to stay in Ma Bu the entire afternoon whilst getting whipped by Tiana. 'The merciless Ice Queen, who wouldn't befriend anyone.' everyone would call her. Except for the Student Council's members Miri, Cloud and Loz. Only to them, her only friends, Tiana would show her true self. Opposite to her 'public self', the Student Council's President was a bright, chatty girl who trusted her friends as much as they trusted her. They knew all the secrets about each other. Or did they? At least one person did not abide by the unwritten rules of sharing all confidentialities. It was Tiana. Although she felt a bit guilty for quasi-betraying her friends, she couldn't possibly share this one secret. After all, it was about love! And it wouldn't have bothered her to tell them that she was in love if it wasn't for Cloud being her crush. So she kept it to herself, sealing her feelings inside her heart, hoping, believing that the day would come she could convey her feelings without failure. Until the tragedy happened...

Chapter 1

'Gosh, I am too late for the weekly Discussion Assembly of the Student Council because of Kung Fu! Miri wrote me that she has gone home already, but Cloud-sempai and Loz-sempai still seem to be there. Hopefully, I can catch them and give me a summary about what they have discussed today. It would have been perfect if Loz-sempai wasn't there, then I would be alone with Cloud-Senpai... Kyaaa! I shouldn't be thinking about such indecent things!'

A turn to the left, a few steps, and Tiana was standing in front of the Council's door. She was reaching for the doorknob, but stopped midway through, when she heard an erotic moan from inside the room. It was Cloud's voice. A mixed feeling of bad suspicion/precognition/hunch and curiosity formed inside Tiana, and she started eavesdropping.

'No, Loz! We shouldn't be doing this! Tiana could barge in anytime, this is too risky!'

Cloud said in a tone which would make any homosexual's Willy stand up. 'Don't worry, babe, we will hear her footsteps soon enough not to get discovered by her. ', Loz assured him.

Slowly, Tiana began to realize what was going on in there.

She heard Cloud taking place on a table.

Her heart started to beat rapidly and her head to spin. Could this really be happening?

Loz began unbuttoning Cloud's blazer.

Maybe this is just a nightmare?

'Loz!' 'Cloud, baby!'

My Sempai! My Love...!

She could hear their lips interwine.

Tiana couldn't bear it any longer. She wanted to escape this place. First, she crawled cautiously as not to wake a beast. Then, after having taken enough distance, she gradually started to speed up. From crawling to walking, from walking to running, from running to sprinting. Tiana dashed all the way from school to home, leaving a trail of tears behind. When she got home, she ignored her father, Wuai Thai, when he greeted her in a naked apron, rushed into her room and dropped onto the bed.

W

h

at

This can't be hap...

When did they start dati

I hate Cloud!

world want this to end I

Filled with sadness, resentment, wrath, confusion, her vision became black and Tiana fell asleep.

Chapter 2

Vivian, the older brother of Miri, was a very greedy man.

He was the kind of guy who would kill his own family in order to become rich.

So, in an age where transsexuality was a flourishing business and uniting both genders in a body promised towering wealth to follow, it was apparent that Vivian would take that path. To receive the best education, he had left his home for 7 years to be trained under the guidance of the world's greatest transsexual,

9-dan Singer-Sensei. Not only was he famous for having won Mr. Transsexual 4 times in a row as the first person in history, but also for his world's best-seller 'How to seduce high-school boys' which is said to be based on his first-hand experience. Rumors say that he teaches at the high-school his got his inspiration for his novel, but this is just another unsolved mystery of the universe...

Anyway, after having turned into an ichininmae-transsexual, Vivian decided to return to home. As he was committed to earn even one more yen, he thought about how he could make his résumé look even better and when he got home, he had THE idea!

Miri arrived at home. Today was a special day. It has been 7 years since she has last seen her big brother Vivian-niichan, so it was no wonder she felt excited. When she entered the entrance, she smelled the familiar, calming scent she had missed for all these years. She traced it into her room and when she opened the door... although he then looked simply like a pervert, and also was one, her Onii-chan was standing there. 'Onii-chan!', she cried! 'Onii-chan, I have been wanting to see you these past 7 years! You are finally back!' 'I am sorry to have kept you waiting, Misi. But don't worry, because from now on, we are going to be closer than ever.' whispered Vivian, kneeled down and hugged her. Although they had done this frequently in the past, Miri felt that something was off about this particular embracement... but who cared! The only thing that matter was their long-awaited reunion! Over her brother's shoulder, she spotted a running video camera and wondered what that was for. Maybe it was related to his job? Then, the whole thing took an unpredicted twist. Onii-chan started to feel up Miri's back and when he found her bra, he tried to unhook it. Vivian then said to Miri, who was completely confused: 'As I have told you, "we are going to be closer than ever". Let's enter an illicit relationship... imouto yo!' Miri struggled to free herself from the iron hug, but it seemed that the transsexuality has granted Vivian super-human strength.

The doorbell of the Hsus rang. Wai Tai, who had luckily dressed himself up properly, opened the door and faced a breathless Miri. 'Can... Can I come inside?' she asked. 'That's what he said.' Wai Tai answered, bursting out in a storm of laughter about his own joke.

Miri: 'Thanks, here is the only place I can go to right now.'

WT: (Sex-joke, wahrs. Was mit einer Frau) 'That's exactly what I use to say... when I screwed with so.

Miri: It's... It's just that something horrible happened

WT: Macht nen joke, der unerwarteter Weise genau den Spot trifft und Miri zum Tränen bringt. 'Let me guess, did someone try to steal... your virginity (zu extrem)?

'Yo hoe, what happened to your flow, although your bro, finally returned to your bungalow?'

Miri started to cry even more.

As things were getting embarrassingly awkward for him, Michael Saxon decided to take out a pair of rainbow-colored sunglasses from his underwear, put them on, and moon-walk back into the living room.

'I just want to see Tiana.' Miri thought. 'Where is she?' She went up the stairs to Tiana's room and cautiously opened the door. There she was, Tiana, sleeping in her bed. 'I don't want to wake her up.' Miri decided, but as she was craving for her closeness at the same time, she sneaked into the bed and fell asleep, next to her best friend.

Chapter 3

In a flower field, painted with the golden voices of birds, was standing Tiana.

'Where am I?' she asked herself. Footsteps became louder. She turned around and looked Cloud into the eye. Suddenly, all the emotion that accompanied to her sleep overcame Tiana. The desire to tell this man how she has loved, watched, hated and felt about him was so immense that she could only succumb to this thirst. 'You have taken everything from me.

The love that blossomed, wilted.

Dann macht WT den Moonwalk.

Bei tiana trifft sie erst einmal auf Wai Tai (einen Mann der schlechten Witze). Er erzählt ein-zwei Karotten Witze und bemerkt nebenbei die Tränen in Miris Gesicht. Da er sich nicht gerne mit teenager Problemen abgibt redet er schnell. Yo hoe, what happened to your flow? Miri hört nich auf zu schluchzen. In langsamer Pose dreht er seine cap zurück, setzt seine bunte Sonnebrille auf und moonwalkt zurück in die wohnung um tiana zu holen.

Danach: Erklärung, wieso Vivian Miri überfällt (Sis-con-Erfahrung ist in dieser Welt im Lebenslauf gerne gesehen). Daraufhin wird Miri befreit od. Befreit sich selbst und flieht zu Tiana, wo Wuai Tai (aka Michael Saxon [Parody zu Michael Jackson]) schlechte Witze macht. Miri geht dann zu Tiana, sieht dass sie schon schläft und legt sich daher in ihren Bett hinein. Die beiden schlafen also zusammen. Tiana träumt dann von Cloud-Sempai, dass er sie huggt und wacht dann Miri umarmend am nächsten Morgen auf (Liebesgefühle von Tiana zu Miri beginnen sich zu entwickeln).

Vll. Könnte dann Julia(!) endlich in die Geschichte eingebracht werden, die eine Freundin von Miri ist (Tiana hat ja keine Freund außer Stundent-Council, kann man aber natürlich auch ändern).

The two of them arrived at school.

Miri redet mit Julia

Tiana ist wegen Cloud düster drauf, denkt aber auch die ganze Zeit an Miri.

Tiana wird immer mehr davon überzeugt, dass alle Jungen Biester sind (nochmals verstärkt durch Loz (you are just one of many, Cloud!)

Tianas Gefühle müssen sich aufbauen, aber wie kriege ich das gut hin?

Miri ist ganz am Ende ein bisschen Yandere (?)

Mehr Redezeiten sollten eingebaut werden.

Dann kommt Miri vorbei. Die Golden Week beginnt und bleibt da um tiana aufzumuntern. Miri fühlt sich unwohl in Gegenwart von Vivi. Miri kommt nach Hause und der Transen-Vivi (ausgebildet von Sensei Hermann für Transenkunst) überfällt sie. Miri kann gerade so flüchten bevor er sie küssen wollte. Bei tiana trifft sie erst einmal auf Wai Tai (einen Mann der schlechten Witze). Er erzählt ein-zwei Karotten Witze und bemerkt nebenbei die Tränen in Miris Gesicht. Da er sich nicht gerne mit teenager Problemen abgibt redet er schnell. Yo hoe, what happened to your flow? Miri hört nich auf zu schluchzen. In langsamer Pose dreht er seine cap zurück, setzt seine bunte Sonnebrille auf und moonwalkt zurück in die wohnung um tiana zu holen. Umarmung. Obwohl sie sich eigentlich um miri kümmern sollte, bemerkt sie in dieser innigen Umarmung wie gut ihre Freundin riecht und sie krallt sich in ihren Haaren fest. Sie schafft es trotzdem miri zu beruhigen. Nächster Tag, Schule. Tiana, eine nach außen, emotionslose Gestalt verdeckt ihre Gefühle sehr gekonnt.

Ideen:

Tianas Pick-Up lines:

Nur das beste für meine Beste

„**Deine Klamotten würden sich prima machen auf dem Fußboden neben meinem Bett."**

„**Hast du Zucker gefrühstückt oder warum bist du so süß?"**

Life without you would be like a broken pencil... pointless.

Andeutungen:

I think youre suffering from a lack of vitamin me (als Miri sich schlecht fühlt (wegen Vivi(?))

**Tiana macht ab und zu Andeutungen, dass sie auf Miri steht (vor Miri). Und confessen kann sie mit (sie haben sich irgendwo verirrt) Hast do vll. Eine Karte. Miri: Nein. Tiana: Nein, ich meine die Karte zu deinem Herzen***

**Loz geht Cloud mit Lorenz fremd Geht zu Tiana über… Tiana entdeckt ihre gefühle für Miri komplett (Tiana muss also Cloud sagen, dass sie auf ihn gestanden ist)**

**Tiana (zunächst unschuldig) kommt auf ihre Domina-Gedanken weil ein Typ, den sie im Detention-Room auspeitsch sie eine Domina nennt (vll. Peitscht sie Cloud). (Nachdem sie Cloud rejected hat (Wut auf Cloud weil er ne Hoe ist) od. Wegen Gefühle für Miri od. Nachdem sie LozxCloud gesehen hat.**

**Note to Hermann: Schau vll. Video von Sham an ''Temperature rising''**

Loz zu lorenz: Zuckerpüppchen Sugarboy

Fragen:

Wie wird Tiana zu einem Ahegao?

Wie bringe ich Julia ein?

Wie sieht Julias sexuelle Richtung aus?

Mit der Karte: vll. Verirren sie sich irgendwo?

Wie wird Miri zu einem Yandere

Links:

. 

temperature rising. I dont know how much longer I can wait. I feel it boiling deep inside of me. Something trying to escape. Cant contain it anymore. Hurry

*Alles unterstrichene ist etwas, was ich später noch mit Sicherheit korrigieren werde.


End file.
